Sold to the Enemy
by Junpaku
Summary: Zidane finds him self sold to the very man who he has been fighting against, his older brother Kuja. Will he be able to escape and save all that he cares for, or will he end up the weapon he was intended to be in the first place and slave to Kuja?


He didn't hear the chatters of the room around him, couldn't see pass the blindfold that had been placed over his eyes. The only thing his drug idled mind was able to comprehend was the vibrations of foot steps near his body and the over whelming heat in his gut that threatened to push him past the brink of insanity. He panted weakly, unable to catch his breath, the heat inside him drying his mouth and yet somehow making it water at the same time. Sweat glistened on his skin, tanned and well toned, giving him a sun kissed glow under the hot spot light.

How had this happened? He remembered Garnet.. no… Dagger had drugged them. She'd gone running off on her own. Yes that was right! He'd gone to save her and rushed right into a trap. They had been expecting him. But he didn't know where he was now. He recalled something knocking him upside the head while he wasn't looking, and then recalled laughter. The darkness had claimed him before he'd even seen his attackers face. When he'd woken up his body felt like it was on fire and he'd been tied up. His tail was useless, flicking wildly as the heat had gotten worse until he couldn't even control it anymore.

He felt a boot on his back and groaned as he was forced to what felt like a wooden floor. The well polished wood was smooth and cold against his bare chest, earning a soft gasp from the boy's lips as he tugged at the binds that kept his hands behind his back. He couldn't even stop panting long enough to growl at the man, groaning further as his foggy mind tried to pick up on the man's words.

"It isn't often we Auction off People but this boy is a treat!" he heard a males voice call into the room, least he thought it was a room.

Wait hold on?! They were selling him?! He felt his gut sink and his tail bristle as the man spoke again.

"This rare Treat is like none other, sporting a sensitive blond tail and a thin body. He'd make an exhalent pet for ones most, dark desires." A suggest tone on the man's voice made his skin crawl and a shudder rushed down his spine, only to be replaced by a wave of heat.

The foot came off his back but he found him self unable to pull him self off the floor. Whatever they had done to him, he felt sick. The heat in his body pulled his strength from him and made it impossible to fight.

"We'll start the bidding at 1,000,000 Gil." A whisper through the crowd, his mind unable to make out the words.

"1,000,100" he heard a males voice call and grit his teeth.

He tried to focus, tried to force his tail to move on his command and not flick about wildly. He honed in on it, feeling it twitch and slowly start to move how he wanted it to. Trembling, flicking, it seemed to take forever and all his strength to move it inch by inch towards his hands to untie them.

"1,500,000!" His concentration broke, Dagger?!

That had been dagger's voice?! She was here to save him? Oh thank Gaia! He tried to focus on if anyone else spoke, heard the man about to seal the sell when a voice above them spoke clearly.

"2,000,000 Gil." Silence filled the room, he felt his heart stop.

"SOLD!" he cringed, heard Garnet shouting not to take him as he was lifted off the floor by rough hands and dragged limply across the stage.

This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening…

The last thing he recalled before the heat forced his mind to idle into a near unconscious state was Garnet shouting after him. He could almost hear the sobs in her voice.

_Don't cry for me Dagger. _

Cold! His mind shot awake and a scream was ripped from his lips. He felt like he'd just been tossed in an ice cold bath. From the way the area around him seemed to sway, he figured that was indeed what had happened. A faint hiss as the heat was pushed down into a dull ache, panting and slumping back against the hard porcelain tub.

"Poor thing." He shivered as soft words greeted his ear and his gut churned.

Was this the person who had bought him? His question was soon answered to be yes when the man's lips brushed his neck and he swallowed down his nerves.

"They even drugged you." His voice was smooth, bored, uncaring.

It seemed so familiar, but he wasn't sure where from.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of that soon enough?" a soft chuckle left the man's lips.

Take care of it? Take care of it how? What was he going to do?

The hand sliding down his chest soon answered his question, a hiss leaving lips as he tried to jerk away. A strong thin fingered grip found his shoulder and he cringed, biting his lip. Oh how he wished he could see, that his eyes were still covered by that blind fold, that his hands weren't still bound. He couldn't fight like this, even with the heat being forced back by the freezing water.

"Don't fight me, if you do I won't help." The man pressed down on his shoulder and he cringed.

"You aren't helping!" Zidane snapped angrily.

"Don't touch me!" finally he was able to speak, the cold returning his senses slowly.

He heard the man scoff at him then his hands were gone from his senses. This didn't last long enough for him to try and stand up before soon one grabbed his hair and he yelped in pain as he was dragged out of the tub and pressed chest first against the floor.

"OW!" he snapped and tried to knock the man away with his tail.

It didn't make contract, least not with enough force and not where he'd wanted it to. He felt the man's thin long fingers slide around it and felt his tail latched on. A sharp pull forcing his ass up into the air making him gasp.

"D-don't!" his eyes shot wide and still he saw nothing.

He only felt the cold remnants of water drop down the middle of his back, following the faint indent of his spine. He could feel the man's weight shift forwards before his lips greeted the rim of his ear.

"Are you Scared, Zidane?" he froze, his heart pounding in his chest as the man purred his name in his ear.

"H…How?" he whimpered softly.

"I know, plenty about you." A chuckle, filled with malice and contempt.

"What?" confusion filled him, how did this man know him, who was he?

He knew he'd heard his voice somewhere before but he just couldn't recall were. He felt the man's hand pulled on his tail again and yelped softly, panting as the heat started to burn in his gut once more.

"We'll have plenty of time for questions later." He felt the man lean back up, his hand vanishing from it's place laced in his blond locks.

"The drug they gave you will kill you if I don't do something soon." The man trailed a nail up along his spine to the base of his tail, ignoring the goose bumps that fell on the blonds skin.

"It's a very lethal drug, if they can't sell you, then you die and they toss you out. So be still and just… enjoy your self."

Enjoy him self? What was he planning? How was he suppose to enjoy him self when he was bound and pressed against the cold floor of a bathroom! He jerked against the man's grip again and growled at him, refusing to be tamed by some stranger!

"I said hold still!" The man barked at him

"No!" Zidane barked back and kicked feeling his heel meet with the man's knee and making the man slip.

He heard the smack of the man hitting the floor and forced him self up. He didn't care if this man said he knew him, he didn't care if he seemed familiar! No way was he letting someone do this to him! He had to get out of here and get to Garnet! Even blind folded he managed to escape the bathroom, the door having been open, stumbling as he nearly tripped over a stool of some kind. He didn't get even a single step further when the man tackled him, pinning him firmly against what he could only guess was the man's bed.

"Get the hell off me you pervert!" The blond monkey tailed thief snapped, wiggling and kicking as the man held him down.

"It's for your own good Zidane!"

"Like hell it is! Why should I trust you?! How do I know you aren't lying!?" he tried to bare his fangs over his shoulder but the man's hands on his shoulder's kept his head in place.

"You ether stop fighting me, or I let the drug take back over then do it when you can't fight!" he cringed as the man latched something around his neck.

He heard a clicking sound then the man was gone, leaving him to attempt to escape. His attempt was in vane, the man had latched a collar around his neck and attached it to the bed, the moment he attempt to step from it to escape the thing pulled tight and he gagged at is slammed down around his throat. He backed up, coughing and gagging as he fell back on the bed and panted. All this fighting had drained what little energy he'd had left, and he found him self sprawled out as best as the bindings would let him and panting.

"It's your choice Zidane… you ether sit there and let me deactivate the drug, or I wait until you can't fight me and then do it." The man wasn't even panting, his voice was clam aside from the irritated tone that just barely showed pass the flat tone he held.

He grit his teeth and turned over, shaking on the bed with his back to the man and his tail curled around his waist in a protective manner.

"I said no." he growled and the man fell quiet for a long moment before scoffing and turning.

He heard heels walk away from the bed then a chair squeak.

"Fine, suit yourself. I've got all the time in the world." He grit his teeth at those words and balled up, closing his eyes to try and calm him self.

It didn't take long for the heat to return, just as the man had told him it would. His panting returned again and slowly more and more of his energy began to fade away. Was he really going to die? Had the man really been telling him the truth? He hadn't even realized he'd started to shake until the man spoke.

"Almost there now, you're already shaking. Just a few more minutes and you'll be completely helpless. You can give up now, or we can wait for it to get worse." The way he said that was so matter of fact, like he didn't even care if they waited or not.

The heat was building, driving him made, making it harder and harder to breath. He grit his teeth, knowing he had no choice, knowing he was helpless now and though the man acted like he wasn't aware of this fact Zidane knew that the man could tell other wise. He groaned a little and rolled over, shame building up in his chest as he bit his lower lip.

He couldn't believe he was about to say this but.

"Please… make it stop." The moment those words left his lips he felt the shame fill every inch of his body.

He felt tears in the corners of his eyes, the blind fold drying them away instantly. High heeled shoes once more met the floor, heading back to the bed and he heard a chuckle.

"I told you." He heard the man's voice in his ear as the steps stopped and then the man's weight was sinking the bed around him.

"Now be a good boy and rolled over, ass up." A chuckle in his words and the little thief shuddered.

It took him a bit, the drug working both against him and with him at the same time. He hated him self for giving into this, but the heat was just too much. Finally he got to his knees, his shoulders trembling as he tried to hold back the tears.

A single nail trailed down his spin in a feather light touch leaving a wave of sensations behind it. He had no idea such a small touch could cause that much of a reaction in his skin. Once more his tail was curled around the man's hand and held in place, likely to keep it from smacking him as the man set to work on his body. He couldn't help the faint sob that passed his lips as he buried his face in the sheets under him. He wished he could see at least, this wouldn't be nearly as bad if he could just see the person who was doing this. Least that was what he kept telling him self, even if he knew this wasn't the truth. The man's free hand trailed a nail back up his back once more and he gasped softly as his body instinctively raised it's ass for him, his hands gripping each other. A pop sound made him jump and his head turned to the side.

"Oh? You're blushing Zidane? Do you secretly like this?" a purr left the man's lips and the blond growled at him.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt. Tell me Zidane, is this your first time?" he felt the shame return and shuddered.

Damn this man, damn him and his ability to know just what to say to tick him off. Damn the fact he couldn't fight him, damn the fact he had to do this in the first place!

Something cold greeted his ass and he gasped sharply, jerking a little in shock. His tail twitched faintly before tightening around the man's hand. He closed his eyes as tight as he could, trying to bring back memories of his time with Dagger to block out what was happened. He felt the man's hand return to his skin, this time at the more private location. He whimpered, the man's thin finger circling his entrance, teasing it slowly with the occasional press against the puckered hole. The worse part was the faint twitch between his legs as his member stirred to life from the all too unwelcome hands.

A few more circles, seeming to rub the slick liquid into his skin before finally the man's finger pressed pass the ring of muscle. The monkey tailed thief let out another gasp, this one not for shock but from the pleasure. His eyes closed tighter and he grit his teeth, refusing to make a sound that the man might enjoy. He felt it slide deeper, felt the warmth in his cheeks pool across the bridge of his nose hinting the flush that was forming there. Deeper, it was becoming a struggle not to make any noise. He swallowed, mouth dry, feeling the heat from that drug slowly pull towards the stranger's finger inside him. His mind trying to idle once more from the combination of heat and pleasure, it was pure torture.

It didn't take long before the man had him panting and unable to hold back the soft moans that the pleasure forced from him. His shame forcing him to hide his face in the sheets once more as the man pushed a second finger into his ass and continued to rub those long fingers along the inside of his hole. It felt good, despite the fact he didn't want this. The pleasure was sending waves of that heat though his skin, making it tremble with each wave. Sweat once more on his skin in place of the dried water which had been there before.

"I told you." He hadn't even realized the man had shifted to loom over him until his words were being purred in his ear.

His heart sank into his stomach and he shuddered, tail curling tighter around the man's hand once again.

"Oh? Does it bother you? Being touched like this by a stranger?" a soft chuckle from the man's lips.

"Don't worry, no one else will ever touch you like this." He could hear the confidence about those words in the man's voice and it made him sick.

"You're mine now Zidane." The way he said those words made it seem like the man had lost him once, and wasn't planning on ever letting that happen again.

He had a sinking feeling this man knew more about him, then even he did.

He didn't have time to keep this thought in his mind as the man's fingers pulled free of his ass. A shiver as the pleasure stopped and he shifted faintly, the man's hand slipping free of his coiled tail.

"Why?" he whimpered softly and panting.

"Why what Zidane?" he heard something open, it sounded like a dresser or something.

"Why did… did you stop?" he heard the man chuckle at those words and looked away, face turning a dark red in his embarrassment and shame.

"Well I can't stretch you enough with just my fingers little Zidane." The man teased and moved over once more.

"So we're going to use some toys." That malice was back in his tone and it made the blond shudder.

"N-no! Don't you dare!" too late, the man had already lined up the plastic toy and had already started to push it inside.

His head tossed back, his body writhing as the toy slid deeper and deeper into him, leaving him crying out in both pleasure and faint pain. It was big, it felt too big, yet the thing was fitting inside and he found him self moaning. His teeth found the sheets as he tried to shut him self up, but it didn't work. This only served to muffle those pleasured moans and the man set a smooth pace with the toy, letting it ridged outside rub against the sensitive insides.

"Is that too much Zidane?" a flat tone with that cocky inflection.

"Sh…ut… up." The blond thief panted then gasped sharply as the thrusting of the toy sped up.

Yes, it was too much, it numbed his mind and made it impossible not to moan and writhe. The toy pulling more heat from his body as his body let off the hormone levels needed to cancel out the drug. He could feel the heat dissipating and wanted it to stop but it didn't and he couldn't speak well enough to tell him to. It only got worse, the man's circler motions with the toy finally finding that sweet spot he hadn't even known excited. His head tossed to one side leaving blond strands of hair sticking to his face.

"AA!" he couldn't hold it anymore, the pressure and heat that had built up in his gut flooded from his body and he shuddered as the man's thrusts with the toy slowed.

His muscles twitched around the toy and he shuddered faintly as he felt liquid splattered down his leg and onto the sheets below. The toy stopped, his body collapsed to the bed as the pleasure stopped and the heat faded away.

"Hm.. that was fast." A teasing tone from the stranger but he found him self too tired to even snap at him for doing this to him.

"Just rest for now, we'll have plenty of time to speak later." The man stood, pulling the toy out as he got up and headed for the bathroom to clean it.

Zidane, exhausted from being drugged and then this, ended up passing out against his will once more, embraced by the darkness of sleep.


End file.
